Sunshine
by scintilate
Summary: Feliciano Vargas should have known everything was too good to be true.


_Sunshine_

Feliciano excitedly sat on the couch, hoping that the door would open at any moment. His older sibling, Lovino should be back at any moment. He told him that he had some errands to run and would be back to get him. Lovino didn't let Feliciano come with him—he stated whatever he was doing was a surprise. That was the strange thing. Lovino had oddly been trying to do whatever he could just for Feliciano. The television was on with low volume. On the screen was the news channel. Footage of inside a courtroom was being shown until there were a few bangs on the front door. "Coming!" Feliciano quickly flicked off the TV and slipped on his shoes. When he opened the door, Lovino was there with a pink gift bag in his left hand. There was a large tag sticking out of the top, reading _Feliciano. _He was wearing all black, a black hoodie that was zipped and trousers. Even his tennis shoes were all black.

"I'm sure you want to see Ludwig before we go, right?" Lovino stated.

"I thought you didn't want me going around Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed. He never understood why his brother disliked his best friend.

Lovino sighed. "I don't care," he answered nonchalantly. "Let's go." The two didn't have too much time. Later that afternoon they would have to meet their grandpa at the airport. Lovino drove Feliciano to Ludwig's house and stayed in the car. Feliciano quickly hurried up to Ludwig's driveway and rang the doorbell. Immediately the sound of dogs barking began and soon after the door opened.

"…Feliciano?" A flash of disbelief appeared on Ludwig's face for just a moment. "I thought you might have left by now."

Feliciano recalled how Ludwig said he could visit before he left. He also wished he could say goodbye to Kiku, who sounded like he was busy. "I wouldn't leave without seeing you one more time!"

"Of course you wouldn't." Ludwig let out a small chuckle. "What are you doing once you're in Rome?"

"Hm, we're going to tour the place as soon as we get there, I think. Once we're back I'll be sure to show you all the pictures I got!" The Vargas family was going to Italy for a week. Feliciano was very excited to have some time with Lovino and his grandpa.

Ludwig nodded. "I'm sure you'll get lot's of great photos." Feliciano beamed. He explained everything he was excited to see, and other cities they would tour. Soon after Feliciano was waving Ludwig goodbye and heading out. Once Feliciano was gone, Ludwig leaned against his front door, glancing at the floor. He covered his face with his palm, not uttering anything.

Lovino was driving the two back home. Feliciano recalled how most thought Lovino was a crazy driver. Feliciano was currently learning how to drive from his grandpa. He certainly _knew _he would be the best driver possible! The small gift bag sat on top of the center console of the car, causing Feliciano to stare at it. "That's for me right? When can I open it, Lovino?"

"Be patient, idiot." Lovino gave him a quick glare, though his voice was soft. "You can open it when I _say _you can."

Feliciano knew he would have to get Lovino something in return—he wouldn't think he would be fair if he didn't. They stopped at their Grandpa's home again to grab Feliciano's bags. Feliciano himself thought he should have done this right away. Soon after they grabbed everything, they left. The car ride was silent.

**~.~**

"Feliciano, wake up! We're here."

Feliciano let out a yawn. "I fell asleep?" The younger boy looked out of the window. They were not at the airport. Instead, Lovino had parked in an unoccupied area. On the left of the car was a fence that had a large sign on it. _NO TRESPASSING. _

"Yeah. Come on." Lovino grabbed the bag and got out of the car.

Feliciano reluctantly opened his car door, "Where are we going?"

Lovino pointed towards the fence with his free hand. "Over there!"

"But we're not allowed to go over there! What about our flight?"

Lovino didn't respond but motioned for Feliciano to follow him. He made his way over the fence slowly, making sure the contents of the bag wouldn't fall out. Feliciano didn't want to be left alone, but he also didn't like this. What if they were caught? It would also be dark soon. He contemplated what he should do until Lovino had already been walking away from the fence.

"Wait for me!" Feliciano quickly climbed over the fence, and ran after his brother. The whole area was a forest.

"This is where you're going to open your present after we find the right spot. It's apart of the surprise."

They continued walking for who knew how long. Feliciano wondered if they were lost, but Lovino insisted that they weren't. They both had their cell phones on them in case they needed them.

"What about Grandpa Romulus? Won't he be worried by now?" They had definitely missed their flight, though their grandpa never tried contacting them. Lovino didn't answer. Feliciano was sure they were lost by now. "Maybe I'll call h—"

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're. Not. Lost! I'm just taking you the long way. C-can't you understand?" Lovino avoided eye contact with Feliciano. He was obviously upset by now and stopped walking. He pointed to the right, disregarding where Feliciano was standing. "…The first part to the surprise is over there."

Feliciano did see something. He glanced over to Lovino, who didn't move. He was probably supposed to go over there first. "Um, okay." Feliciano walked in the direction of which Lovino pointed. In the corner of his eyes he saw Lovino move his foot around the ground.

What was there was a tombstone. The spot around it was green grass. The trees perfectly circled around the area. The biggest thing that caught Feliciano's attention was whose name was on the grave. Feliciano Vargas. He felt his body freeze. The stone read that he _died _one week ago. "L-Lovino? What is this?" Feliciano gasped, stunned.

Lovino's expression was solemn. He didn't say anything but instead pulled out all of the tissue paper in the bag and dropped it to the ground. He held out the sides and let Feliciano look inside. It was a gun. A pistol. After Feliciano was able to look inside, Lovino moved the bag away from him. Feliciano felt as if his feet were glued to the ground; fear swept over his whole body of what Lovino's intentions may be. "L-Lovino!" The older Italian didn't respond. He took a deep breath in and pulled the gun out of the bag. He pointed it right at Feliciano's temple. The whole day flashed in front of Feliciano's eyes, up until this moment. He took another glance, truly noting Lovino's attire.

He was wearing all black.


End file.
